


The Night Before

by spacemonkey



Category: U2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/pseuds/spacemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bono is over an hour late, and Edge is on his fourth glass of wine. Set in 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fouroux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouroux/gifts).



> Ha, this came together very quickly after a chat with fouroux that ended up with us wondering if Bono took his sunglasses off during sex. It escalated quickly, and I had to write it. It was meant to be a lot more cracky, but who cares? Set on Christmas Eve 2015, a few hours after Bono got back from busking on Grafton Street. Merry Christmas!

He’d already had far too much food for what was coming in about ten hours, give or take an hour each way depending on how desperately the kids wanted their presents, and a part of him was glad that they were too big for Santa and early mornings, and a part of him was excited to do it all over again with the next generation. But he was full, he was feeling a little bloated and he was on his fourth glass of wine for the evening when Bono finally walked through the door with a smile on his face and an aura of accomplishment surrounding him, and Edge was sure he’d done good, because didn’t he always. But he couldn’t help himself, and what was Christmas Eve without a bit of fun?

“You know, you’re over an hour late.”

“Am I really?” Bono shrugged his shoulders and then his coat, and he lay it over the back of the chair and offered Edge a sheepish grin. “Do you forgive me?”

“Is that how you’re choosing to apologize tonight?”

“Oh, I had a few other things in mind, really.” Bono gave him another smile, less sheepish and more cocksure, and his eyes flashed bright behind his glasses and Edge drained his drink. He had a thought, and it had been there for the past hour as he’d waited and passed time with his phone and his wine and then back to the lovely blue bedspread he’d often spent time considering when such a time was given to him. It was almost a familiar blue, almost took him back to a time when he could do worse on Christmas Eve, much worse and with much more drink, and wake up before the sun did with the kids jumping and shouting and him managing to make it through the day with a smile and a strong cup of coffee that gave way to more, even more drink. And then there had been Bono. “Unless you’re not interested?”

Edge blinked and found Bono with a look about him like he might just slide his coat back on and almost get out the front door before being stopped, and he had a smile that reached his eyes and Edge missed them sometimes, missed them a lot more than he’d dare to tell Bono. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Hmm.” Bono clasped his hands together and stood there looking down at Edge. He’d had a haircut since they’d last seen each other, and that had only been Monday, and his sleeves were well past his wrists and his face lined like he’d forgotten he was on holidays, and Edge wanted to get up from the bed and pull him closer, wanted to mess his hair and warm his ears but he couldn’t quite get up from the bed. He might have been able to once, after four wines in a single evening, and there had been more before that really, and Edge just didn’t know. He was smiling and he couldn’t quite find a reason to stop, and Bono had that look about him and usually their roles were reversed. “Your cheeks are all ruddy, The Edge.”

“They’re not.”

“I’m afraid so.” Bono joined him on the bed then, his hands still clasped in his lap and the smile still there, and Edge could smell the fireplace on his clothes and taste the Shiraz on his lips, and he kissed Bono deeper and longer than he’d first planned to, until Bono’s fingers grasped his and stayed. “Your hands are nice and warm,” Bono said, his breath ghosting close, so close and it was nice but Edge was still a bit stuck.

“Yours aren’t.”

“I just came in from the cold, Edge.”

“Yeah,” Edge said, and pulled his hands free and reached for Bono’s face until Bono jerked back slightly.

“What’re you doing?”

“I want them off tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Edge said, and reached for Bono’s glasses again. He wasn’t surprised when Bono jerked back once more, and he tried to remain patient. “It’s Christmas.” It seemed like a good response in his head, but Bono just looked at him oddly. “It’s been a long time since we had sex without the glasses, alright? I want to see your eyes tonight. It’s Christmas.”

“Is it really? I hadn’t realized,” Bono said, and grinned when Edge rolled his eyes. He didn’t seem so sure though, and it was a bit silly really, and Edge couldn’t help but reach his hand out once more. Bono grabbed it mid-air and gave him a look. “It’s pretty bright in here, Edge.”

“Then we’ll turn the lights off.”

“Ah, but then you won’t be able to see anything.” Bono cocked an eyebrow and Edge knew he’d lost the battle, right then and there. “It would defeat the purpose, really.”

“Bono-”

“What if,” Bono cut in, his expression far away as he rubbed Edge’s fingers between his own, and another drink sounded good to Edge. “Well, I mean, it’s been a while since we had sex without the beanie as well, you know. I want to see your hair tonight, Edge. What’s left of it anyway.”

Edge was sure of it; he definitely needed that next drink. “No, that’s not fair, B. At least you never lay there worrying that my beanie is going to fall off mid thrust.”

“Have my glasses ever fallen off during sex?”

“Well, no-”

“Exactly.”

“Maybe they would if you got on top for once?” Edge suggested, and he had plenty more to say on that matter, but the way Bono bristled told him it was more than enough.

“Unlike you, I actually wear the glasses for a medical reason.”

Edge should have seen it coming, should have known how the conversation would end as soon as he started it, but he was left staring at Bono without a good comeback while Bono looked so damn proud of himself that Edge wanted to slap him and kiss him, and with each passing second he was leaning towards the former. He shut his mouth and let the silence stretch on, and Bono squeezed his fingers till he couldn’t help but smile. The smile he got in return was enough to tilt him back towards the kissing idea, and when Bono sighed and let his hand go, Edge completely neglected the slapping idea. He watched Bono remove his glasses and set them gently on the bedside table, and when he turned back it was familiar and old and new, and Edge smiled and waited and when Bono reached out a hand towards his head, Edge leaned over and flicked off the bedroom light.

 


End file.
